


Simulacrum

by Ilthit



Category: City of Hunger (Video Game), Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/F, Fucking Machines, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: Apparently I wasn't done with the subject of Tuuri and mechanical stimulation yet.





	Simulacrum

Tuuri's ex-girlfriend had told her machines are soulless, passionless, that mechanical sex toys are ultimately disappointing, even if there's someone operating them on the other side. That was one of the reasons they'd broken up before Tuuri had left on the mission to the Iceball. Even though Tuuri silently disagreed, they'd both figured their sweaty fast thing wouldn't outlast six months with the vacuum of space between them.

That was two years ago. Sigrun was a lot closer, on a scouting mission within radio range in case their satellite connection got cut off, but Tuuri sure wished that it would hold just a little longer, because Sigrun had been driving her insane for the last fifteen minutes.

She panted into her fist, trying to keep quiet. The door to her room was locked, but her cousin was right next door and he had senses like a wildcat. The curving white mouth-simulator between her thighs whirred softly in the dark.

Kilometers away from her, curled up in her sleeping bag with her hand between her own legs, Sigrun licked, kissed, and teased its counterpart. On the other side of the tent flap, Emil stuffed his sleeping bag tight against his ears.


End file.
